Armeniaball
Armeniaball is an ancient countryball located next to Turkeyball, Georgiaball (the European one), Azerbaijanball, and Iranball. It's known for having issues with Kebab over the years. Cannot into European Union because Russiaball said no, so instead is into Eurasian Union. He is also a member of CSTOball. Armenia also can into pretty and unique Elvish alphabet. :Ճ Religion 95% of the population is Christian. Worth mentioning that Armenia is known to be the first state to adopt Christianity as religion. 93% - Armenian Apostolic. 2%- Other Christianity. 1% - Yazidism. 4% - None or Other (Atheist, Jew, pagan etc). History Armeniaball first mentioned by Persiaball in 500's BC, his clay appearing in world's oldest map. He emerged when his father Urartuball died. He has had many incarnations, relatives and ancestors since then, as can be read on other pages. Modern Armeniaball was into independence in 1991 after Sovietball died. He was still of badly damaged by 1988 earthquake, and by fighting with Azerbaijanball over his brother Nagorno-Karabakhball, and his economic state was worse because Azerbaijanball and his longtime enemy Turkeyball blockaded his borders. 1990's were not kind to him, he could not into enjoying Nirvana, Seinfeld and Sega Genesis because he had no electricity and was busy with war. But it is of thanks to his friendship with Iranball and Georgiaball that he is of survived, as well as because of his diaspora. Although the war with Azerbaijan ended with ceasefire in 1994 (but not really since they still shoot at each other), Nagorno-Karabakhball is more or less independent, and Armeniaball is guaranteed not to lose the rest of his clay as long as Russiaball needs him and CSTOball is backing him up Relations Family: *Nagorno-Karabakhball (Artsakhball) - Armenia's little kebab remover brother. Declared independence in 1991, but no countryballs of recognizing it, only other unrecongized balls and some US stateballs. *Javakhkball - Armenia's other little brother that is staying with Georgiaball, getting ripe for annexation. *Hamshenball - Armenia's Islamic little brother that got lost during the Armenian Genocide and is now in Turkey and have severe identity problems. *Armenian Kingdom of Ciliciaball - Another Armenian kingdom who was badass and a crusader. His arch-enemy was Mamlukball, and he was into friendship with Mongoliaball. * Urartuball - Armenia's father, who died a long time ago and was rivals with Assyriaball. * Nairiball - Armenia's mother, a tribalball who married and joined Urartuball. * Phrygiaball - Possibly Armenia's grandfather, or at least Ancient Greeceball seemed to think so. * Hayasa-Azziball - Other grandfather (he is where the "Haya" in "Hayastan" originates). * His eleven provinceballs, which are like his children. Friends: * Greeceball - Greece and Armenia are good ol' friends and share mutual feelings towards kebab. They both wanted to restore their most prized posession, the holy city of Constantinople. * Serbiaball - They are OK. BUT THEY SIGN MILITARY DEAL WITH FUCKING AZERI POOP SHIT DIE HOLE LOVE ROSSIYA HATE YOU! * Franceball - France is known for always giving 12 points to Armenia in Eurovision. They share excellent relations as it is said. * Iranball - Armenia has great number of Iranian tourists. Tourism prospers! Yay! Thanks, Iran. Let's into building a railroad together. * Uruguayball - Uruguay will always be in Armenia's heart! First country ever to recognize the Armenian Genocide. Armenia remembers that. * Cyprusball - Armenia and Cyprus share good feelings towards each other. * Lebanonball - Being in Middle East Lebanonball is quite a badass and brave country. Armenia loves Lebanon. * Georgiaball - Georgia and Armenia are neighboring countries and should maintain good relations. Although Georgiaball is disappointing, is not of helping against kebabs. * Spainball - Armenia and Spain like each other. * Sovietball/Russiaball - Big Brother is of watching Armenia. Armenia still a bit mad that Sovietball gif most of Armenian clay to Turkeyball, but knows better than to complain about it. Starting to wonder if Russia actually cares for him or just using him though. * USAball - Support from the sunny California, who Armeniaball sometimes dubs New Cilicia. In fact Armenia receives the second highest U.S. aid per capita behind Israel. USAball wants Armeniaball and Azerbaijanball to stop fighting and for Armeniaball to make up with Turkeyball so he can put an oil pipeline through Armenia's clay there can be peace in the region. * Eurasian Unionball - Hopes to making money with him, but has only started. This better not be some kind of trick to resurrect Soviet Union. * Colombiaball - The flag is similar, but upside-down, and there's even a cityball in Colombia called Armenia. * Assyriaball - Went through similar experiences with kebab. They are of good friends, as close as Armenia is with Greeceball. * Nagorno-Karabakhball - Best brother that's stuck in infidel Azerbaijanball. Wants independence. * Croatiaball Good friend. Help them in Azeri monkey- face mogoloid vs Armenia war. Platonic friends * Polandball - These countryballs aren't trade partners or something like that, but it should be there, because there is love between its people. Armeniaball's presence in the country goes back to Medieval times when Armeniaballs were fleeing Seljukball. Poland recognizes genocide, and gifs Armenia cherries. Yum. * Palestineball - He's always supporting Armenia and Nagorno-Karabakh without even knowing it. * Israelcube - Armeniaball has his own section in Jerusalemcube, but a love/hate relationship with Israelcube, since he sells weapons to Azerbaijanball and won't recognize genocide despite suffering through his own. They have a lot in common but often find themselves on opposing sides. * Kurdistanball- Kurdistan say he is of sorry for helping Turkeyball commit genocide. Armeniaball not accept apology yet, but is silently root for Kurdistanball in its rivalry with Turkeyball. * SPQRball - Old rivals and allies, who eventually turned Christian together. * Persiaball - Iranball's father. He and Armeniaball had their ups and downs. They were good friends when he was Parthiaball, but not so much when he became Sassanidball, at least at first. One reason Armeniaball became Christian was to distance himself from Sassanidball, and the two fought bloody battles when Sassanidball tried to convert Armeniaball to Zoroastrianism. But, they eventually learned to live peacefully, and in hindsight Armeniaball misses him because at least he was nicer than kebab. * Chinaball - Is trade partner and interested in Armeniaball's economic development. Might be a good backup partner if Russiaball ever bails out on him. Also gave Erevanball some buses. Thanks Chinastan! * Syriaball - They got along well, as he helped Armeniaballs during the genocide. Feels sorry for him these days though. Armeniaball is taking in some of his Syrian-Armenian and Yazidi refugees, who bring with them their fine cuisine. * EUball - Armeniaball has mostly friendly feelings for him, even though Russiaball is making Armeniaball stay away from him. Disagrees with EUball on Crimea though. Rivals * Pakistanball - Jerk is of the only country not recognizing Armenia. Kashmir is of Indian clay! * Hungaryball - Hard to forgive that one time he was into making dirty dealings with Azerbaijanball, and released a convicted Azeri murderer of Armenians. Still have severed relations. He's unpredictable. Enemies *Turkeyball - REMOVE KEBAB!!! RECOGNIZE ARMENIAN GENOCIDE NOW!!! And most of all, '''RESTORE GLORIOUS CONSTANTINOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''And gib back Ararat. *Azerbaijanball - Only one who possibly hates him even more than Turkeyball does, because he lost custody of Nagorno Karabakhball. Is a more active enemy while Turkeyball is more passive aggressive. Provinceballs Or Marzballs, as Armenia calls them. These are his children, who have been with him through the ages. * Aragatsotnball - Can into the biggest mountain I have left. Has some Yazidiballs living with him. * Araratball - Named after my lost mountain *sniff*. Can into best views of it though. * Armavirball - Most religious one. Has my main church Etchmiadzin. * Erevanball - Capitalball and Marzball, started by Urartuball in 784 BC. 13th capital of Armeniaball. * Gegharkunikball - My beautiful lake! * Kotaykball - Has good beer, cool church and my last pagan temple. * Loriball - My beautiful daughter of the north. * Shirakball - Home of Gyumriball, my second biggest cityball. * Syunikball - World's longest tramway! * Tavushball - My beautiful north-east daughter. * Vayots Dzorball - Can into wine and archaeology. In that order. Gallery Turkey can into bully.png 1471833 678850002186882 4327498736050363991 n.jpg MwZkH.png|History of Armeniaball cB9wDQF.png h1mESTl.jpg Recognized.png C5HzqzP.jpg|Flag colors can be of confusing. 1797542_638968449508371_290666089_n.jpg|Remembering the good old days. Urartuball Comic.png|Meeting his father Urartuball WAGkAGj.png Transcaucasia.png|The death of Transcaucasiaball and its aftermath Z1tvf5E.png HdAgbVJ.png *100 Years Links * Facebook Page Category:Armenia Category:Armeniaball Category:Countryballs Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Caucasus Category:Caucasoid Category:Three lines Category:Eurasian Union Category:Earthquake